


Customary

by Wyste



Series: Customs Concerning Soulmates [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyste/pseuds/Wyste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of background drabbles and worldbuilding notes about how relationships would be changed by people planning their lives around the first words they said to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Get Your Hopes Up

It was Clark’s first day of work at his new job at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, and he was almost flying with anticipation.

Actually, he was definitely hovering. Briskly, he stuck his feet back to the ground and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. 

Which is how he ran into the glass door of the Planet, instead of opening it. At least he hadn’t put any power behind it. 

With barely any further humiliations, he managed to find the 20th floor and his boss’s office. 

“Lane! Get in here. You’re on babysitting duty.”

The woman who came in was all cool class and red lipstick, holding out her hand to shake.

Clark, fiddling with a pen, broke it in his haste to take hers. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, as he realized he’d just broken one of the fundamental rules of society and gotten ink all over her hand, and rushed on to complete his introduction, “Clark Kent, sorry, Smallville, I mean- sorry-“

She eyed him, retrieving her hand from his, and replied with precision, “Lois Lane, Metropolis. Don’t get your hopes up, Smallville.” 

Which had, of course, been written on his arm since he was a boy, and had always been somewhat worrying and somewhat hopeful, during dark days when he’d wondered if he even had a soul. Under the circumstances.


	2. Batman/Catwoman

The Batman didn't speak during his nights out defending Gotham. He was infamous for it, a silent menace, though some speculated it was related to his soulmate - sure, some superheroes chose aliases, but who could blame him for wanting to meet his soulmate when not wearing a giant bat costume?

Selina Kyle first met the Batman during a museum heist. She said, "Catwoman, new to Gotham City. Hello, handsome," and then absconded with a jeweled statue of Bast.

Two weeks later, Bruce Wayne sponsored a exhibition of cat paintings.

He was the only one still there late the night she chose to break in. Naturally, she tied him up, and paused to consider the pretty picture.

"Catwoman, new to Gotham City," she purred. "Hello, handsome."

"Bruce. I bet you say that to all the guys."

She paused, and then slapped him.

"Not the way I'd really hoped this would go," he said, giving her puppy eyes.

She glared at him.

"You didn't give your surname, you - why did you do that?"

It'd been bothering her for over a decade, after all.

"Well, you didn't give any of your name," he said amiably. "I figured it was fair. Anyway, if you'd known I was Bruce Wayne, you would have known to stay away from me, and it's tricky enough inviting you over to talk as it is. Some of these paintings were tricky to get ahold of."

She rewound the past few days. Then she stole his paintings and left him tied up, because really.


End file.
